


"Without You"

by fandommatchmaker19



Series: Vicley Drabbles - prompts from madnephelite [3]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 11:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandommatchmaker19/pseuds/fandommatchmaker19
Summary: "I don’t want to think about what I’d be like without you."Lucas has a nightmare. Vic  is there.





	"Without You"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madnephelite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnephelite/gifts).



She knows being Chief is hard. She knows that sometimes he has to make difficult decisions. She knows they haunt him. Sometimes, he doesn’t sleep.

He’d woken up from a nightmare and she’d woken up with him.

She’s curled around him, his arms around her, his face buried in her hair. She tilts her head slightly and presses a kiss to his forehead.

“I hate my job sometimes,” he whispers. She nods.

“I know.”

“Marry me,” he says and Vic immediately sits up. Lucas sits up with her and cups her face in both his hands. “I love you so much, Victoria. You are my light. I don’t want to think about what I’d be like without you. Marry me?” He has tears in his eyes. Vic can feel tears prickle her own.

“Oh, Luke…” she doesn’t know what to say. “Yes,” she breathes out. And then, he kisses her.


End file.
